plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Camel Zombies
:For the zombie trick in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Camel Crossing. See more... |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Day 6 |flavor text = Each Camel Zombie is an excellent ballroom dancer, practicing every day by holding up mysterious signs with strange symbols. They call it "The Camel Dance."}} Camel Zombies are zombies that will appear in groups of three to ten zombies, carrying signs with different camel parts on them. They are the second zombies encountered in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online, if not counting all the different variations of regular zombies. Camel Zombies will never come alone. In Pyramid of Doom, they always appear in squads of three, similar to the Zombie Bobsled Team. Mummy Memory, a Brain Buster in Ancient Egypt, is based on Camel Zombies and matching their tiles. Almanac entry Chinese version Overview Each zombie takes 420 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 5, 125, 250 (where the ceramic sign breaks), and loses its arm at 335 damage per shot, before dying at 420 damage per shot. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House: Piñata Party and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 4 Ancient Egypt: Days 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, 22, 23, 27, 30, 34, Pyramid of Doom, and One at a Time. Lost City: "Spikeweed Seeds!" Epic Quest - Step 9 Modern Day: Day 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)'' Ancient Egypt: Days 5, 6, 8, 10, 12, and Daily Challenge Strategies Weaknesses *Plants hitting multiple Camel Zombies: Bloomerang, Snapdragon, Lightning Reed, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Guacodile, Pepper-pult, A.K.E.E., Phat Beet, Ghost Pepper, Strawburst, Cactus, Jack O' Lantern, Cold Snapdragon , Dusk Lobber, Blastberry Vine, and powered Shadow Peashooter. Tips The first plant in the early game to use to fend off from them is the Bloomerang, as it can penetrate through the three camel signs. Especially when near, Plant Food can be very useful on it. Avoid underestimating it, as they can be tougher without the Bloomerang or other area-of-effect plants. When the Camel Zombie comes with additional hump images, avoid using Bloomerang against it, as the Bloomerang projectiles can only pierce through three zombies at a time. Potato Mines cannot take out all of the zombie with the image in one hit. Using Plant Food on peashooting plants also can devastate the Camel Zombies. You can also use a Bonk Choy to kill one zombie at a time. If you use Plant Food on a Iceberg Lettuce, it will freeze the whole line of zombies, allowing extra time. You should be careful on later levels as they can reach up to six. A Laser Bean or two Fume-shrooms can destroy all parts of the zombie. A group of Lightning Reeds can also deal with these zombies, due to the Lightning Reed's chain attacks. The whole camel can be killed easily by placing a Spikerock in front of it (best on the right-most columns since it kills it shortly after it enters the lawn). Also, a Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno is a very effective plant against the huge group of Camel Zombies. These zombies are the main threats in One at a Time. Try to position the given Bloomerangs in the rows that they are found. Remember that only seven Bloomerangs are given, so you will need to plant Wall-nuts in the two rows without a second Bloomerang and a Potato Mine in the last. Try to save the given Plant Food for an emergency only, and take advantage of the new Reveal Vase Power Up. In this Vasebreaker level, Camel Zombies only appear in sets of three, just like in Pyramid of Doom. Gallery Trivia *When attacking plants, Camel Zombies raise their ceramic sign up and then smash it down on the plant. *If a Camel Zombie that still has an intact sign stops to eat a plant or is hit by butter, the other Camel Zombies behind it will also stop moving. **If the sign for the leading Camel Zombie is broken, the second one will pass through the first one. *If the Mummy Zombie with the front sign gets slowed down, all of the Camel Zombies will slow down, provided that the sign on the first one does not break. **This happens even if the front sign moved to a different lane. *When the sign is destroyed, the Mummy Zombie will stop for a second and then start walking again. *Camel Zombies in Piñata Parties will degrade into the corresponding time-based zombie if their ceramic sign breaks. This means, if their signs break, they transform into a Basic Zombie from the Player's House. *If one considers the entire camel as a single zombie, they can have a toughness of up to 210 normal damage shots, even surpassing the health of every Gargantuar with the exception of the Jurassic Gargantuar. *If one part of the camel was bounced by Spring Bean or Chard Guard, the other zombies that form the camel would have waited until it comes back to its original place before they started moving again. However, this was removed in an unknown version. *If a Camel Zombie is killed by Shadow-shroom's poison, the zombie will remain in place for a few seconds before eventually dying. Despite its head is seen falling off, the standing-still zombie still has its head on, and the head will disappear when the zombie dies. *If a shrunken Camel Zombie's sign is broken, the sign will still appear to be normal size, despite the fact that the sign was shrunken with the zombie. *If the leading Camel Zombie still has his sign and steps on an Iceberg Lettuce, the rest of the Camel Zombies will freeze with him. *In the Almanac, they (three zombies) carry 3 Camel's head ceramic signs, even though a Camel Zombies group carry only one head sign. *If Dr.Zomboss summons a huge horde of them, only the first camel zombie will experience the invincibiliy animation. The others will not. Specific to the Chinese version *The Almanac entry of this zombie describes the fact that no matter how many signs Camel Zombies are carrying, it still shows one camel. See also *Mummy Memory *Roman Shield Zombie es:Zombis camellos ru:Верблюд-зомби vi:Camel Zombie fr:Zombie Chameliers Category:Zombie groups Category:Shield zombies Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) encountered zombies